


Blood-Starved Beast X Female Hunter

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sort of Non-consensual, beast-on-human sex, blood consumption, bloodborne bosses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: The Hunter, under the stress and pain of her monthly cycle, gets an unexpected surprise from an ungodly beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to get too grossed out, guys. This is an extra warning in case you didn't read the tags. If you don't like bloody stuff, please do not read this. This was my first Bloodborne smut, so I tried very hard on it. But please, if you will, tell me where I can improve as a writer. Thanks, and enjoy~

Pain was a commonplace feeling now and again, being thrown around and beaten by beasts would do that certainly, but this feeling was new and so frustrating for the Hunter.

She made her way through the abandoned underground city of Old Yharnam, her gait slightly stiffened by her current situation.

It was dark and, by the ‘lovely greeting’ she had received from its protector on her first arrival, was home only to beasts. The streets below the level where she was consistently being fired upon was damp, and the foul things lurked around every corner. However, dispatching the foes was a task in which the Hunter never shied away from, so on she went.

She soon made it to a staircase which led down to a dirt path, and at its end seemed to lay her destination: a church with no front door, or roof, it seemed, small pyres lining the pathway. With each step she took down towards it, her abdomen seemed to scream in pain.

'Damn my gender’, the Hunter scowled, stopping at the bottom and holding herself up with one arm, the other ghosting over her lower abdomen. The only thing good about this cervical pain was the knowledge that she apparently hadn’t been 'blessed with a child’ by the oh-so-great ones.

She sighed and readied her weapon for any beasts who dared step into her path. Certainly this pain upped her rage factor ten-fold, even if it hurt to move. Her boots went from crunching dirt under foot to the hard, unaligned stones of the church. Stilling herself a few steps in, she cast her steely gaze towards an altar at the back of the room. On it, a Ptumerian chalice, her key into the dungeons of old, where the founders of the healing church, once Byrgenwyrth scholars, discovered the old blood.

It was all hers.

The Hunter strode towards the relic. The pain in her core was overridden by the pride she felt for having pushed through this without giving in to it. She approached it, laying her weapon down, and reached out her gloves hand…

Just as quickly as she had it in her grasp, a large force came at her from the side, knocking her to the ground, the chalice and her gun flying out of her fingers. She landed hard, and when she tried to get back up, discovered her arms and legs to be pinned. Above her, a growl sounded and drew her attention to her attacker.

A long, lanky beast leered at her with its hollowed out eyes. She imagined it to be tall when on its hind legs, and looked to have skin flowing from its thin midsection and head. She leered right back at the creature, inwardly cursing her carelessness. Of course the chalice wouldn’t just be left out in the open without its keeper being close by to stop anyone from taking it. Even as beasts, people were greedy and didn’t want to share, she thought.

It was not like she couldn’t make it back down here after reemerging at the lantern near the entrance to this desolate hole, that is, until the pain returned, full force.

“Ack!” She let out a yelp, squeezing her eyes shut.

The beast tilted its head at the Hunter. He watched as the human thrashed about, feeling her legs stiffen beneath him. What was happening? He had not yet begun to kill her, still she writhed as if in immense pain- A scent suddenly came to him. The beast reared its head up and snuffed carefully. The Hunter opened one of her eyes and peeked at the beast. She noticed him sniffing around and said, now annoyed, “Why not just kill me now? Rid me of this pain for a minute, for gods’ sake!”

He looked her in the eyes, and glared for a moment, before then catching the intoxicating aroma once again. His eyes traveled down the hunter’s body, making her uncomfortable on a whole new level. Just as she had decided to try and scoot her body up to escape, she was picked up by her waist and held aloft.

“You do not know just who you’re dealing with, beast!” She kicked and pounded his head with her fists and open hand punches. He held her midsection close to his face and inhaled deeply. 'What in paleblood-?’ The Hunter began to blush and protested more. “Put me down, you disgusting bru-”

The beast slammed her back on the ground, holding her arms above her head and with one arm. It startling her into silence from the air leaving her lungs. Death was sure to follow this…

Her boots and trousers were torn from her lower body, the shredded materials thrown elsewhere. “Wha-what are you doing?” The woman scrambled with her words, a blush running across her pale cheeks in an instant. Her bare flesh was freezing against the stone floor, but her face was burning. This was the most skin she had even bore to anyone ever, and to have the first be her prey? The poor girl did not know whether to be scared for her life or for her dignity.

All thoughts previous were washed away when the creature ripped the covering between him, and her most private region. “No! No don’t!” She pleaded. Paying no mind to her objection, the thin fabric was gone in seconds, revealing the source of the scent. (Warning: graphic depiction of female parts upcoming!)

The hunter’s throbbing vagina lay beneath, a thin flow of ruby blood flowing from the hole. The skin around it was already coated in the darkened substance, and smelled absolutely delicious to this depraved beast.

A tear rolled down the hunter’s cheek. She was going to die with her naughty bits out. Of all the rotten, awful, dirty… “Ah!”

He suddenly buried his face in between her thighs, lapping at her sex hungrily.

It took the lady Hunter several seconds to grasp onto what was happening, her mouth agape in surprise, but when the feeling hit her, so did pleasured moans escape her lips. Oh gods, what was this? Why was this happening-and why did it feel so sinfully good?

He lifted her body up and pressed her up against a nearby pillar. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his head, feeling his sharp teeth against her sensitive folds was enough to make her short of breath. The Hunter sighed and looked down at the beast. His mouth dripped with her red essence, tongue constantly running over its thin lips, collecting every drop. “So that’s what you were smelling for.” She smirked a bit, catching her breath. Just another blood-starved beast. (#creative, I know)

The spark of want crossed his eyes again and he shoved her body more against the cold stone, his face against her skin once more. His tongue poked around and eventually plunged deep into her hot core.

“Gods, fuck!” She let the foul words fly free and moaned. Her head flew back as far as it could, back arching painfully up and breath catching in her throat. One arm went to the back of the beasts’ head, the other wrapped around the pillar. This was the absolute best her insides had felt in the past few months. She could feel the lithe appendage moving rapidly, licking at the walls of her womb and canal, and sliding out and back into his maw before shoving itself back in to collect more.

The Hunter had to hold onto him as the beast began to stagger backwards until his back touched the opposite wall. Her arms smacked against it and fingers found their crevices to dig into. Sanity was coming to an end, or was it just her limit she felt inching closer? No differentiation there, she thought. This mania caused the removal of the rest of her clothing, nonetheless. Keeping them on would only soil them, what with all of the bodily fluids below being tampered with. The beast noticed this and ran one clawed hand up her body and over her exposed breast, holding her closer. He surely was enjoying the close proximity, along with the free meal she was providing.

The Hunter found herself back flat on the floor, soon having only her head and shoulders touching it. He held her by her hips and feasted more on her sex, eating her out with renewed vigor. Almost none of her blood pooled on the ground beneath them.

Her loud moans filled the space, soon replaced by short screams of pleasure. She was so close to coming undone, she wondered if he could smell that as well.  
Not much time after this thought did she let out her final scream and hot cum spouted out from between her blood soaked skin and his tongue and finger, both deep inside of her hole. The white-red substance leaked out from her, running down her buttocks and down her back. She would soon wonder if this was the ecstasy felt by those consumed by the spirit of the beast, corrupted by the blood.

Her still convulsing form was then picked up and held in the beasts’ arms. He took her behind the altar in the back and laid down there, resting her tired form against his side and draping an arm across her naked form protectively. She felt him purr slightly under her.

Before falling into deep sleep-possibly for the remainder of the night’s hunt, she decided with a grin-the Hunter accepted her monthly pains as a sign. A sign in which she will use to remind herself to try for the Ptumeru chalice once more… And give its beastly guard something to lust over.


End file.
